Morita MkIV
Summary The standard issue Morita rifle is the main combat weapon used by the Mobile Infantry and nearly every other branch of the Federal Military in one form or another. Though not the most 'powerful' assault weapon available in today's modern arms market, it is one of the most mass produced firearms in history and has been in service for countless years in recent Federation history. There was always a long line of Federation technology passed down to science facilities with the obligatory question of "How could you make this better?" and it has worked, every single time. Not only is this the iconic weapon for the common trooper, it represents the trooper as a whole. His courage, duty, and honor. THE MORITA LINE OF SUCCESSION Morita Mark I: Information about the Mark I was made redundant during FAI-3; all traces of information of the Mark I were removed from the Federal Archives. Some scientists still search for any information they can gather on the Mark I. Morita Mark II: The Mark II Smart Rifle is considered the most versatile of all the Morita rifles. A bullpup style weapon firing the FED 7.62, it served as the standard rifle for the longest period, as well. The basic variant included an underslung shotgun or grenade launcher. The Mark II also came in a Designated Marksman variant, featuring a longer barrel and scope, as well as a carbine, commonly used by officers and Fleet personnel. Morita Mark III: Less known is the Mark III, also designated as the Tavor Light Rifle. It replaced the aging Mark II as the standard weapon as the war with the Arachnids dragged on. The Tavor maintained the Mark II's bullpup style, but had a smaller, 30 round magazine, and was roughly the size of the carbine variant. Standard variants came with a reflex scope. The design was intended to give troopers a more reliable weapon for the close quartered battles that Arachnids engaged in, which made the Mark II's length a serious liability. Morita Mark IV The Mark IV is currently the standard issue weapon for Mobile Infantry troopers. Unlike previous models, it uses a traditional firearm assembly with the receiver in front of the trigger. It has a built in holographic sight, and a 50 round magazine. Also standard is an underslung "utility launcher", designed to be compatible with a wide range of rounds, unlike standard grenade launchers. Ironically, it is very rare for troopers to actually be issued any ammunition for the launcher. The Mark IV quickly replaced the Tavor as standard issue after less than two years of service, though like the Tavor, it has very little versatility. This was deemed an unecessary feature for standard deployments due to the adoption of the Federation 900k, Bianchi LMG, and field deployment of the Battle Rifle 2. Weapon Specs The Standard Morita MkIV Smart-Rifle currently in service by the Federal Military. It has a length of 757mm from barrel-to-stock and fires the standard FED 7.62 at a muzzle velocity of 900 m/s (or the 2935 ft/s equivalent), up to an effective range of 950 meters. Operating at a firing speed 700 to 750 rounds per minute, the MkIV packs quite a punch; which is exactly what the Mobile Infantry needs.